Anime Confessions - The Final Confession?
by yoshi3000
Summary: Recall Video Game Confessions? If video game characters can get a drink, there's a place for anime characters. Ryo, the bartender, handles all kinds of characters, but now it's his past and maybe his future. In the 20th and maybe final confession, old friends return and Ryo must make a decision. (Minor x-over w/ Pokemon with Bartender!Dawn) (Xenoverse, and a set up for Xenoverse 2)


T _he following is a bit of a take on Video Game Confessions which belongs to the comedic genius of Doug Walker of Channel Awesome. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation, and Fuji TV. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo. And to make this more fun to you the reader, I suggest putting on the theme from Video Game Confessions ( /watch?v=tCrrZ1NnCuM )_

 _A/N: Surprise! And you all thought it would be the Supreme Kai of Time. Nope, it's Ryo's best friend, Trunks! If you're wondering why Mai is with him, it's because it's a bit of foreshadowing to how the prequel will be set up._

* * *

 ** _Anime Confessions – The End for now?_**

* * *

 _You're introduced to a young Saya-jin/Endurion male of African descent about 5'9'' with a lean frame. His hair spiked and black with eyes of light gray. He wears a typical outfit of a bartender for a fancy restaurant._

* * *

 ** _"This is Ryo Nazo Blackthorn, a semi-retired Time Patroller and younger brother to Jōshō. Ryo works in the seven-star restaurant known as the Tori Dragon Palace (which is two blocks away from the Pixel Palace). There, some of anime's most popular celebrities pop in to have a drink. Sometimes, they share stories, and even secrets. Because—as we all know—what the bartender hears is confidential... isn't it?"_**

* * *

Time Patrol Trunks and Mirai Mai

* * *

 **T'was a few nights before Christmas, and all was well. The bar was mostly empty being close to closing time and Dawn and I were talking plans for Christmas. Dawn was planning a dinner to invite some close friends to and I was planning on what dish to bring. However, someone enters the bar much to my annoyance. I turn to face the incoming patrons, but a big smirk hits my face.**

 **"** **Of all the people, I'm surprised you didn't find me sooner. But I'm glad either way that you're here. Trunks." I said with a smirk. "What can I get you and Mai tonight?"**

 **"** **You can get me the usual drink." He said taking a seat.**

 **"** **I'll take a pumpkin pie. Flaming." Mai said taking a seat next to him.**

 **For Trunks, his usual drink as I learned a long time ago was an Aqua Punch (a fruit punch vodka, blue curacao, grenadine and club soda). Mai's drink was a special kind of cocktail, a flaming one. So I make it and lit it with Dawn's Typloshion (her Quilava evolved not too long ago).**

 **"** **Who's this?" Trunks asked pointing over to Dawn.**

 **"** **That's Dawn Berlitz. She's a Pokémon Trainer and former actor for the Pokémon Anime. She is my apprentice." I said introducing Dawn.**

 **"** **How do you do?" Dawn said shaking Trunks' hand.**

 **"** **I never expected you to get your own show." Mai said a bit curious. "How did that happen?"**

 **"** **Well, the manager was recording the first time with Ash. He posted it on YouTube, and it became a smash hit. So I had to make it a TV show for warpers. Well after I beat the former manager within an inch of his life, but I digress." I said with a smirk. "But what about you and Trunks?"**

 **"** **There's been changes back at Time Patroll." Trunks remarked.**

 **"** **Yes, I know it's now Conton City. Apparently, Chronoa did something to ruin Toki Toki." I said pouring Trunks another Aqua Punch.**

 **"** **Don't worry, your stuff from your old apartment was saved." Trunks remarked. "Supreme Kai—er..Chronoa insisted it be preserved."**

 **"** **That's good. But I have a feeling you're here for more than catching up." I said knowingly.**

 **"** **Well old friend, you're right. Conton City is dealing with a new threat. Time Breakers has formed and has been messing with history." Trunks said with a bit of urgency. "We need your help."**

 **"** **We've done fine on our own, but we could use your knowledge of timelines to combat the threat." Mai stated.**

 **"** **How bad is it?" I asked seriously.**

 **After all the shit that was Demigra, I pretty much wanted to skin anyone who dared tried to ruin history again, but there was one issue with that.**

 **"** **Well it's been minor holes so well. But too many of those could make an issue." Trunks pointed out.**

 **"** **Just one problem. I know that the Time Breakers can't exist without Mira and Towa. Mira's dead and Towa's…..dealt with." I said worriedly.**

 **"** **Well there's a new Towa and Mira from another universe causing an issue. They're not as strong, but they are causing issues." Mai said getting a rise of annoyance out of me.**

 **"** **Well then, there's only one thing to do. I'll return to active duty." I said putting down the glass.**

 **"** **Really?!" Trunks said excitedly. "You'll come back!"**

 **"** **Provided if I can bring her along." I said.**

 **"** **Who? Dawn? Fine, I guess." Trunks said with a shrug.**

 **"** **I wasn't talking about Dawn, but that's cool that you'll take my apprentice. I was talking about** **HER** **." I said putting more emphasis on "her".**

 **Trunks took the hint and his eyes widened at who exactly I was talking about. Trunks put up the excuse that she wouldn't exactly be very popular at Conton City and Chronoa wouldn't exactly be happy to see her either.**

 **"** **Trunks, we'll deal with Chronoa when we all go back. You've got a deal." Mai said getting a smile out of me.**

 **"** **Chronoa's going to kill me for bringing HER back, but you're coming so maybe it won't be so bad." Trunks remarked.**

 **"** **You do know, she's probably watching the show right now." I said to him.**

 **Trunks spat out his drink all over Mai's face and said, "We're on the show!"**

 **"** **Of course, I was going to do an interview with Keitaro, but he got Naru punched into the world of Naruto. It'll take him months to get through the fields of filler." I remarked. "But you and Mai came right on time."**

 **"** **Just great." Trunks said defeated.**

 **Mai turned to camera and gave a shout out to the Pilaf Gang.**

 **"** **One more thing, since we're going to Conton City soon. Would you and Mai want to come to my holiday dinner?" Dawn asked Trunks.**

 **"** **We do have the time. Why not?" Trunks said trying to be suave.**

 **I groaned at the time pun. But at least, he wasn't making Back to the Future jokes. That was my job. In the end, we were all there at Dawn's Villa at the Battle Zone in Sinnoh for that dinner. Ash and Serena were there. May had quit NERV after Dawn hired her to watch the house. Misty showed up, but she had a completely new look. She obviously spent time in the red-light district. A shame.**

 **Overall, I am returning to Time Patrol. I was going with Dawn and my girlfriend in tow. Who is my girlfriend? Well that's a story for another time.**

 _ **You see a lot of strange things as a bartender, see a lot strange things at the Tori Dragon. So, I see a lot of strange things as a bartender at the Tori Dragon, and that isn't no lie. Swear to it!**_

* * *

 _(A/N: This is a bonus, but it's off-camera. Hence, the lack of bold on the text.)_

 _At Dawn's villa, Trunks and Ryo were trying to have an honest talk up on the roof of her place. Both had a lot on their minds, but neither couldn't speak the words until Trunks went first._

 _"_ _Can't believe you're a Blackthorn. It was way too obvious." Trunks pointed out to his longtime friend._

 _"_ _I had to hide it at the time considering my lineage. Hell, my family tree is messed up. My two younger siblings, especially. One's my half-brother and my younger sister is determined to keep hidden. The three of us all adopted the Nazo name." Ryo said to Trunks._

 _"_ _I see. But wait…half-brother?" Trunks asked curiously._

 _"_ _Yeah. He and my sister were born on the same day. I'll let you figure out how that happened." Ryo said with sarcasm heavy in his voice._

 _Trunks put one and two together and got three. He promptly blushed and wanted to change the subject._

 _"_ _You know. Akira and Genevieve visited Conton City. They were proud of you for helping their longtime friend." Trunks said._

 _"_ _Then I just may take pride in the Blackthorn clan name again." Ryo said leaning back. "But I can't wait to go back and see Chronoa. She missed me, didn't she?"_

 _"_ _She's jealous that your girlfriend gets first crack at you all the time." Trunks remarked._

 _"_ _Seriously? She should be glad, I and by extension girlfriend is ok with swinging around." Ryo said raising an eyebrow. "Besides she has you. Or does she want us both again?"_

 _"_ _I'd say no, but I'd be lying. Plus, Mai doesn't really want to share." Trunks admitted sheepishly._

 _Ryo broke into laughter and said, "Really? Well maybe I should have returned if I'm wanted that bad. Kais and their drives."_

 _The two friends shared a good laugh, but there was an underlying seriousness behind it. Both were ready to face the threat ahead of him. With Ryo picking up some new skills, the_ _ **Ace**_ _patroller was ready to return._

* * *

(A/N: That's a wrap! Now I bet you're wondering who this girlfriend of Ryo's is, put your guesses in the reviews below. Season 2 is done and the year's goal is completed early! Happy Holidays to all and to all a good day/evening/night! Edit 1/23/16 - There's a prequel out, Ryo vs the Xenoverse! Anime Confessions Season 3 will return after it's done. )


End file.
